Plants of the mint species are cultivated world wide for their specific mint aroma, which find uses in the culinary, antiseptic, confectionery and flavoring purposes. The distinct taste and aroma originating from the essential oils of different species in Mentha genus determine their specific use. The natural cross compatibility occurs between the species although manual emasculation and pollination is impeded due to extremely small size of the florets. Mentha cardiaca seems to have originated as a naturally occuring species believed to originate from the hybridization of M. arvensis and M. spicata. Mentha arvensis which is cultivated for mint oil has several widely adopted cultivars with superior agronomic traits. The variety `Kalka` is one of the best cultivars grown widely by the farmers of India. Similarly, Mentha spicata cultivars released by Central Institute of Medicinal and Aromatic Plants (CIMAP), Lucknow, India, are widely adopted by the farmers for superior spearmint oil quality. One such cultivar is Mentha spicata `Neera` or CIMAP/`Neera` which is distinctly different in its RAPD pattern from other available genotypes/varieties. It is known for its profuse flowering and seed setting habit. As such, the Applicants have combined the characters of these two mint species (Mentha arvensis and Mentha spicata) and developed a hybrid herb (Mentha arvensis.times.M. spicata) `Neerkalka` which has high yield, desirable oil quality for various herbal uses like chewing gums, toothpaste etc. The selected hybrid clone retains the profuse growth habit of Mentha arvensis simultaneously expressing the "carvone type" mint oil characteristics of Mentha spicata and possesses the phenotype tending towards another naturally occuring species believed to originate from the hybridization of M. arvensis and M. spicata. The hybrid plant is more commercially acceptable due to its more favorable argonomic traits.